Adiós Amor
by SilentCrusade M
Summary: Umi se casara con el amor de su vida, mientras que Eli perderá a su persona especial y a la vez a su mejor amiga ¿Como sera la reacción de Eli al saber que perdió a su persona especial? ¿tu crees en el destino y los encuentros predestinado? Two-Shot disfrutar "creo"
1. Chapter 1

_Mi hermano tiene la culpa no yo... espero disfruten este One-shot..._

.

.

 _ **Love Live! no me pertenece...**_

.

.

 **Adios amor**

.

.

Eli pov..

.

Sabes una cosa, duele verte todos los dias... Duele y no tenerte aqui a mi lado... Duele verte a lado de ella... Duele verte besarla y abrazarla... Duele al oirte hablar de ella... Duele que me cuentes todas las cosas buenas y malas que tiene ella... Duele ver lo mucho que tu la amas... Pero sabes me duele mucho mas haber sido una cobarde y no haberte dicho cuanto te amo... Duele no haber luchado por tu amor, por ser una maldita cobarde que prefirio guardarse todos estos sentientos y por haberle temido a tu rechazo, vaya mi error...

Sabes, la vida es cruel, mientras que yo soy una cobarde, sabes me gustaria ser yo esa persona, a la que besas, a la que consuelas en sus dias tristes, a quien le alegres sus dias grises... Pero no soy ella, se que te desvives por ella, y no sabes lo mucho que anhelo ser ella, lo se suena egoista y mas viniendo de mi parte... Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en lo mucho que te amo, en todos estos años yo eh estado enamorada de ti, de tantas veces que fuimos de paseo solas las dos, de tantas cosas que hicimos siendo amigas, hay tantos recuerdos y que el dia de hoy solo seran eso... Solamente recuerdos.

Yo no te miento y lo sabes, pero te vez mucho mas hermosa en ese vestido blanco, al igual que tu, blanca y pura, sabes te ver nerviosa y a la vez sonrojada, pero no pierdes ese semblante perfecto, sabes muy bien que no pasara nada malo, solo relajate, me volteas a ver y me das esa sonrisa radiante de la cual es uno de tus tantos atributos para ser incluso mas hermosa, te devuelvo la sonrisa es simple y a la vez llena de sentimientos...

El dia de hoy es muy especial para ti, tu vista se depega de la mia y mira aquel pasillo, todos incluyendome nos paramos de nuestros asientos y se que llego el momento, si el momento de despedirme de estos sentimientos por ti, de todo el amor que te tengo, mi pecho duele y siento mis ojos arder, respiro hondo para tranquilizarme, observo a aquella persona que va entrando y de la cual en tu mirada esta puesta, ella igual tiene un hermoso vestido blanco su pelo grisaceo recogido estrategicamente y elegantemente, en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa al verte ahi esperandola, el dia de hoy se cumple el sueño de toda mujer, y ese es el casarse con el amor en su vida, con el amor de mi vida, te mira mientras va caminado lentamente hacia ti, yo te observo esos hermosos ojos tuyos tienen ese brillo especial, lo conozco muy bien, esos ojos que se iluminan al verla, eso es amor puro, y es lo mismo que pasa conmigo al verte... das pasos lentos y te acercas a ella, y ella a ti, solo estiras tu brazo y tomandole la mano con delicadeza le das otra sonrisa pura y hermosa.

En mi mente solo puedo oir una voz que me decia " _fue tan facil para ti dejarme... ¿cierto?_ "

Y justo el dia de hoy, en estos momentos y en esta iglesia yo le digo adios al amor que te tengo, es el momento de dejar todo atras, tu empiezas con tu nueva vida y yo tengo que empezar la mia... donde tu no estas, lo se, se que te tengo que olvidar pero duele y mucho, siento decender una lágrima, asi que por favor no mires hacia donde estoy, ya no puedo mas, me paro y salgo de ahi no quiero arruinar tu dia, el dia de hoy te casas con la mujer de tu vida.

Sabes una cosa Umi... el dia de hoy perdi a la mujer que amaba... mis lágrimas decienden y duele mucho cubro mi boca con mi mano para silenciar un poco mi dolor.

Lamentablemente para mi la mujer de la que me enamoré, desde el primer dia que la conocí en la escuela, el dia de hoy se va de mi lado, y el amor se despide de mi de una manera cruel...

Adios amor, cuidate y se felíz con ella... Adios para siempre mi amada Umi.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

En un parque de Akihabara estaba en una banca una chica rubia y por la expresión de su rostro estaba llorando amargamente este día para ella no era el mejor de su vida después de todo hoy perdió al amor de su vida.

Aun cuando dijo que sería feliz se moría por dentro.

"¿Por qué? Que tiene ella que no tenga yo" —exclamaba la chica en voz baja mientras seguía derramando lágrimas de sus bellos azules

"Porque Umi porque me haces esto! se que fui una cobarde por no decirte mis sentimientos pero... no es justo"

"A veces la vida no es justa además por ello siempre habrá y llegará una oportunidad para ser felices cuando menos lo esperemos" decía una persona que se sentó a lado de ella

"Tu eres aquella chica que fue a la boda y estabas a lado de la... novia de Umi!" exclamo Eli sorprendida de ver aquella chica pelimorada sentada junto a ella "tu nombre ¿puedo saber tu nombre?"

"Oh! disculpa mis modales soy Nozomi, Toujo Nozomi y disculpa si te interrumpí es que solo te vi salir de la iglesia y observe que te alejaste llorando solo te seguí para ver cómo te encontrabas, disculpa" —decía aquella Nozomi mientras veía el cielo "espero que mi presencia no te incomode"

"¿Eh? a no para nada, en realidad necesitaba palabras de aliento en este momento es que aún no asimilo la boda de Umi con esa chica llamada Kotori aun no comprendo que vio Umi en ella" suspiro Eli mientras recordaba el evento

"soy un miembro de la elite de bailarines de ballet de Rusia me gusta la calma, la responsabilidad y además de unas cuantas cosas de los poemas y libros de Umi y aun así se fijó en ella que no le gustan tanto ese tipo de cosas por lo que me a contado en nuestras pasadas salidas, ella, Kotori prefiere diseñar no puedo creer que Umi se haya enamorado de ella.

"Sabes el amor no tiene lógica siempre he tratado de entender eso, y mis cartas me lo predicen hace tiempo en mi viaje cuando acompañe a Kotori-chan siempre note que Umi-chan era muy amable con ella y siempre cedía ante sus peticiones, ella era muy comprensiva sin duda su relación era muy unida, sabes creo que fue el destino el que las unió desde aquel accidente en la universidad" decía divertida Nozomi recordando el encuentro de ellas dos.

"Nozomi yo siempre creí que el destino hizo que conociera a Umi desde el incidente en el instituto y supe que esa chica sería algo interesante en lo que restaba de tiempo para permanecer ahí, al principio creí que era una mocosa engreída pero lentamente me empecé a enamorar de ella y siempre trate de buscar el momento para confesarle mis sentimientos pero maldita sea a veces mi actitud orgullosa escondía mis sentimientos! fui una cobarde tal vez en estos momentos ella y yo estaríamos juntas"

dijo eso Eli aun llorando y demostrando arrepentimiento

"Sabes muy bien que el hubiera no existe Eli, aunque le hubieses confesado tus sentimientos no sabrías con certeza de que Umi correspondería tus sentimientos así que es mejor no pensar en lo que hubiera sido ahora y lo mas importante es felicitar a tu mejor amiga en su boda después de todo Umi-chan sigue siendo tu amiga y debes de estar feliz por su felicidad ¿no es así?" Respondió Nozomi con tono serio

"Sé muy bien que duele que la otra persona no sienta lo mismo que tu pero oye no es el fin del mundo habrá alguien esperándote y cuando lo encuentres recordaras este día y te reirás mucho"

"Jajaja tienes razón muchas gracias Nozomi tus palabras me animaron mucho por cierto me acompañarías de nuevo a ver Umi me gustaría felicitarlas a ambas" dijo Eli ya un poco más animada

"Claro pero a cambio quiero algo ¿se puede?"

"mientras no sea mi alma todo perfecto" Eli dio una sonrisa al aire

Después de caminar por un rato regresaron a la iglesia donde estaban sus amigas, Honoka su introvertida amiga, Maki que era como su pequeña hermana y responsable, el padre de Umi y la madre de Kotori junto a las demás personas cercanas a Umi y de Kotori.

Al llegar Eli se acercó a Umi mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo esa calidez de ella por última vez, dándole una sonrisa más pura que tenía mientras la felicitaba y después abrazo a Kotori que aunque le había robado a su primer amor sabía que podía confiarle a esa chica la persona que más amo y de igual manera la felicito, en eso Nozomi se mantuvo al margen observando esa escena con una sonrisa tranquila.

"Nozomi -nada- Oye NOZOMI!" -grito una chica pelinegra- ¿esa chica que te acompaño era tu novia?" le preguntó mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada

"Claro que no Nicochi, como crees! Solo la ayude con un problema"

"Es bonita, rubia alta y tiene todo lo que un hombre o mujer desearía, deberías invitarla a salir alguna vez" exclamó Nico con una sonrisa

"Nicochi si no dejas de molestar te voy a castigar así que por favor no otra vez con eso!" respondió Nozomi algo molesta

"Ya ok, es solo que tus cartas dijeron que ibas a encontrar algo o más bien algo interesante, pero está bien por el día de hoy no te molestare además presiento que ya encontraste a la mujer ideal para ti según tus cartas" dijo Nico con una sonrisa picarona y volteando a ver Eli

Eli aun platicaba con Umi y con Kotori volteo a ver por un momento a esa chica que se le acercó de improviso le dio un consejo y le sonrió hecho que dejo a Nozomi algo sonrojada y por donde Nico pudo notar la cara de su amiga solo la empezaba a molestar.

Eli luego de hablar con la nueva pareja dándoles un fuerte abrazo se retiró hacia donde estaba Nozomi para hablar con ella otro rato antes de irse.

"Amm hola Nozomi y..." dijo Eli con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver que estaba acompañada su nueva amiga.

"hola mucho gusto me llamo Nico, Yazawa Nico y amiga de la infancia de Nozomi, y novia oculta de Maki-chan jajaja por cierto Nozomi luego te veo voy a hablar con Maki-chan y Honoka las veo luego y por cierto me dio gusto en conocerte al fin Ayase-san"

Respondió Nico con una sonrisa y se empezó a retirar del lugar dejando a Nozomi y a Eli en su posible mundo.

"Hasta luego Yazawa-san me dio gusto conocerte"

"Hola Elicchi ¿te sientes mejor?" pregunto la pelimorada con una sonrisa tranquila

"Si ya me siento algo mejor solo vine a darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí" exclamo Eli agradecida

"Esta bien, no es nada" dijo Nozomi algo nerviosa, jamás le había pasado eso

"Por cierto iré a una exposición en el museo y me preguntaba si quieres acompañarme"

Nozomi esta sorprendida a más no poder esta chica tenía sorpresa tras sorpresa, primero la vio casi a morir en la iglesia, luego verla llorar en un banco y ahora le sonreía lo más puro que podía.

"Claro, me encantaría"

"En serio, genial digo nos vemos mañana amm... se puede?"

Nozomi y Eli empezaron a platicar mientras Nico las veía mientras estaba tomada de la mano por Maki.

 _"Nozomi, se que ella te cuidará"_

Y a Umi la observaba con algo de ternura a esas dos personas que por azares del destino se encontraron en esa boda.

 _"Se que serás feliz, como yo lo soy Eli"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Se me dio la gana~ de hacer el final y un encuentro entre mi pareja Gayrasu :"v

Ya para que Eli no se sienta triste (?


End file.
